Now I'll Kiss You
by Nessan C
Summary: There are situations that, strange as it may seem, can become an habit. Severus finds it in that strange afternoon with Narcissa Black. Snape / Narcissa. Out of Character Challenge! Also, first ff in english!


Now I'll kiss you

Severus Snape was an unlucky guy. It is not necessary to know him, just hearing his name the whole school knew about the miserable life that the poor boy lived. He suffers provocations every day of the most popular kids, of his group of "friends" that despised him and also her best friend and childhood first love rejected him. A laughing stock for the whole school. He pretended not to care about what everyone said, but he cares. He was very good at hiding feelings, but didn't have the ability to delete them.

He could pretend he did not hear the taunts, but heard. He could pretend not to feel anything about the others, but felt. So he enjoyed his own company more than anyone else. He loved, needed and demanded to be left alone. Not only because he knew that most people didn't want his presence near, but also because they simply hated having to deal with the futility and falseness of the people around him. He saw them as not as much as rats: noisy and furtive, ready to move upon his companions for any reason.

But there was a presence than he could bear. Moderately.

The younger sister of Black appeared to him the first time out of pure interest, as it would be different. That same, the blonde girl, short and annoying voice that joined the Slytherin one year after him. She wanted help for their task potions. He promised to return with anything he asked. He did not charge anything, but vowed to remember it.

Appeared, then a second time to take a doubt of Defense Against the Dark Arts. And a third time with the same intention. And a fourth time. And when he had already lost count of how many times she had come to see him to ask something ridiculous about the matter, he saw her sitting in front of the library, talking about trifles as if they were old friends.

"Black ..." he tried to start, amid the endless chatter of the blonde. "I do not know if you noticed, but we're in a library."

She raised an eyebrow as clear their locks before answering.

"So what? Everyone's talking too, Snape. Including those noisy there."

She pointed to a group of four kids sitting not too far from where I was. He immediately recognized the black hair, uncombed wires, always aligned and quietly as the Marauders, the biggest karma of his life. In his view it looked like a bunch of monkeys gesturing and talking loudly, but the other students, especially girls, did not share his opinion.

"Although ... " she continued. "The Marauders are a bunch of jerks."

And that's when Severus Snape realized that he could maintain an almost friendly relationship with Narcissa Black. After all, anyone also claimed that those four demons were actually four stooges who only knew how to pose in front of the school had minimal requireshed good sense to have a conversation with him. Narcisa was ... nice. Often preferred to speak than hearing, which was not a problem for Severus who didn't care to exchange words. But when he wanted to say something, he had her full attention. What was unheard of when it comes to Severus Snape. He found himself liking the sensation, although let her to take most of the discussions by their uncontrolled habit of speaking. She had intriguing views on various issues that Severus could ever imagine that a girl of her class even consider one day.

Nevertheless,he didn't want this friendly relationship that was born between him and the blonde be prolonged for much more than that. Narcissa Black could not be a complete stupid, but she was still like the others: proud, loud and annoying. He did not want and could not call it a friendship, that kind of feeling was directed to Lily and she only. And Lily was every day more distant from him. Narcissa wanted to blame for his departure from the redhead, but he knew it was a fallacy. Lily hated everything related to Slytherin, that included his group of friends, Narcissa and even himself. And to make matters worse he still watched its gradual approach with that Potter, the bloody leader of the Marauders that spread to all corners of Hogwarts as he was in love and wanted to have a date with her. Pathetic. He couldn't believe that Lily was falling in a speech like that.

Then Severus found himself surrounded by the constant presence of Narcissa in his daily lives. Sometimes they had lunch together - or as two people who sat nearby and kept a random conversation, as he liked to stress - or studying in the library. But mostly having long conversations in any enough away corner of Hogwarts for anyone to see them together, or worse, hear. The tone of the various subjects rarely discussed approached something dangerous. Most often they talked about the wizarding world politics, about the events in the ministry or even about Hogwarts. Narcissa liked to talk about flowers and also about her sisters, sometimes Severus could hitch a matter of potions and ingredients or dark arts. She didn't respond enthusiastically, but always listened carefully to what he had to say and rarely censored.

But one day it escaped their control. They weren't so close as well to discuss certain topics, but she did not seem to care. It started when they were sitting next to a window overlooking the Quidditch training camp. Severus ignored the noise of the Gryffindor players on the outside as he tried to teach her an exercise in Arithmancy, but Narcissa was oblivious explanations, not taking the bright blue eyes of the window. Gave up trying to continue helping the blonde, and began gathering his stuff to leave when she spoke for the first time in that strange afternoon.

"Don't you think Evans is a complete idiot?"

That phrase immediately caught his attention, stopping to pack his stuff right away. He arched an eyebrow in curiosity, almost offended by her statement.

"Why do you say that?"

He realized that she did not even take his eyes off the window. It seemed bewitched, and in fact she was delighted as he followed a special point on the outside.

"Potter is always inviting to go out and she never accepted. Who would not accept going out with him? I mean, I'd take time out with him. Not much idiocy?"

At that moment Severus was already mesmerized by her statement. He always thought that Narcissa despised the existence of the boys as he. And now she was speaking clearly there that she would like to date the leader - and the dumbest - of them. In a way he felt betrayed by the declaration of "friend" and shifted uncomfortable in his chair, as if preparing to leave the room and Narcissa alone with their dreams beyond the window. But she continued:

"Well, of course I think the Marauders are four flashy goofy, but this is Sirius' fault. You know, he's my cousin, that idiot. But Potter ... it's different you know? The other day he helped me with a stack of heavy books. It was so kind and cute, and beautiful. You know the Gryffindor did not speak much with us ... so different from my cousin's asshole. So I was wondering how that Evans never accepted a date with him. This makes no sense, does it? Snape?"

He did not pay attention or halfway through the chatter of Narcissa. He was now seriously pondering the reasons Lily never have accepted a request from Potter. He was a popular guy, fought by all the girls of good family and rich. A complete idiot, of course, but the whole Hogwarts female population does not care about this fact. He was sure that Potter had begun to try to seduce Lily when they began to definitively put away at the fourth year. If Lily was as one of several brainless that easily fell into his chat surely he would have given more time. But she was not. If she didn't mind the rush of Potter perhaps - and just maybe - he might still have a chance with her? Perhaps he could rescue his old friend and - who knows - anything else? Was a possibility that now screamed in his mind as he had never noticed before.

"Ah ... Snape?"

He turned to realize that Narcissa was still there. He was not often stray, especially in the presence of another person. Now the blonde was with her blue eyes staring into them, the outline of an amused smile on the corner of her mouth.

"You like Evans, right?"

She was certain of it, didn't have to ask. But she did so to see how Severus had done in the situation. He shifted again in his chair uncomfortably. He didn't speak on this subject with anyone, not even his mother that was the one he more or less trust after Lily. He didn't feel any better about talking at this point with Narcissa. But now her big blue eyes devoured with curiosity and expectation. He did not speak. He did not want to say anything.

"Lily and I are childhood friends."

He said with the greatest possible coolness, thinking it enough to deceive now. But of course it was not.

"I'm not stupid, Snape, I noticed your crush on her. In fact, I don't know who hasn't noticed yet."

That was the first moment he regretted bitterly the beginning of that insane friendship he shared with Narcissa Black. A bad taste took his mouth and suddenly he just wanted to curse her and leave, as he always did when he felt threatened in any way. Offending is to defend. Listen to his weakness of a girl like her was worse than being humiliated in front of all the four assholes. He could not afford to be as transparent as it made him look. He felt naked and pathetic. He returned to store the material, but this time more aggressivly.

"I'm not here to listen to accusations and blunders of a little girl."

He threw his black hair in front of his face to disguise any clear trace of feelings he knew it and took his backpack, leaving the side of the blonde as fast as he could. For some reason unknew Narcissa would not give up so easily on the subject. Shortly after getting up angrily from the table, he could hear her footsteps following him.

"So you really like Evans."

She said as they walked. He ignored her without looking at her.

"I think together we could do something about it." She went on, even endeavoring to follow in his footsteps. "You like Evans, I like Potter. Fits perfectly, what do you think?"

He did not respond and quickened his pace. Narcisa was low and had short legs, her head hits on his shoulder. She didn't hold pace of his feet and failed to follow it. Or maybe she had just left him to think alone, it was never know.

Narcissa Black, however, wouldn't give up so easy. It could be disguised as a thorny rose. The next day she sat in front of him at the breakfast table and began to chatter as if nothing had happened. He again ignored her and left quickly in silence. She left him, not making sure to run after him. He knew that the girl didn't like people see them in the main hall so close together. But she kept insisting on a "rapprochement".

The second time he bitterly regretted his "friendship" with Narcissa was taking her to places she liked to spend time to talk alone. And she followed him. In the library, in the benchs of gardens, on the edge of Black Lake, behind the Quidditch pitch and the open corridors of the east wing. When he thought finally be at peace, Narcissa appreciate to start talking about something without feeling waiting for him to answer.

In the beggining he hard resisted attempts to pull a matter with the girl, but a week later he already answered, to in a moment resume the frequency of conversations without even realizing it. When he realized that the ice he had given the girl was worthless before the Black power persuasion was too late.

He did not think that things between them would again became strange. And even worse.

Now that he knew the crush of Narcissa by the goddamn Potter, she wasn't contained herself when she started to wearily talking about it. Of course he found irritating and politely asked her to shut up, but it was no use because it seemed only encourage her to speak further. And in one of those days that he was in one of the deserted corridors and overlooking the lake she decided to follow him to talk a little more about James Potter, as Severus apparently was the one who supported listen to their chatter.

It was hot and sunny that day much more to his taste. Most of the students were enjoying the sun near the lake. Severus just wanted a place to read quietly, but was unable to bear the heat of the library and the dungeons. So she easily found him in that particular hall to share her nonsense which he was minimally interested.

But that day Narcissa was strangely restless, which cannot fail to be noticed by him. Severus was a born observer and knew perfectly well that the blonde was holding to say something. Sighing and knowing he would regret, he asked

"What is it, Black? You're not even talking about Potter today."

She bit her lower lip signaling her nervousness. He knew it would not stop her to speak whatever it was, so he waited until she finally was willing.

"You know ... I like Potter. You like Evans." She said. He never claimed or denial that that information, nor would now. He just nodded.

"So what?"

She replied coolly as was usual.

"I think ... we should somehow start trying to get them in some way. You know, train."

He arched a black eyebrow in disbelief. He couldn't understand where the blonde was going with that, then disagreed.

"Uh ... no I do not understand."

The girl stood now right in front, staring intently with her big blue eyes. She took a small step forward, slowly approaching a dangerous way ever dared before.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

The question had taken of such a surprise that his brain not deign to find an answer. He was groggy for a few seconds, and when he finally stopped to think about it, she continued to speak.

"I've kissed once. My cousin Regulus. It was horrible, I mean, he left me all frilly and I found it so disgusting that I even thought I never do it again."

He swallowed hard trying to understand where she was going with that. Then he found himself thinking of a scene years ago. He almost had lost this memory: he and a redheaded girl under a mistletoe during Christmas. She told him they should kiss if they wanted to get lucky. They touched his lips for a second. And then they separated. Happy, confident and innocent. But this was different.

"Me too ... Once."

He replied somewhat uncertain what he was saying. She kept coming dangerously, that made his whole body to tense on alert.

"I am suggesting that we should train, you know? For when I be with James, and you with Evans, we know exactly what we're doing ..."

He took a step backward, fearing it could result in the situation. But she took another step forward to force approach. Severus tried to continue to move away, but the girl was determined to get closer to him. Until Severus saw no way out.

"Are you suggesting that we should we kiss?"

He said, his voice coming out and dragged lower than planned

."Yes" she snswered strangely in the same tone.

"And you're sure about that?"

"And why not? "

"Sounds weird."

"Sounds like a great idea."

He felt the wall hit his back when he saw that he had no way more to go. She stared at him with her eyes slightly darker than usual. He didn't know what exactly he was afraid. Narcissa could be an annoying little girl, but she was beautiful and had no denying. Her hair was light in a beautiful silvery tone that curled back. The skin was smooth in a healthy and attractive pallor. And the eyes in moon shape, bright blue, with full and smiling lips. She didn't fit at all with the greasy hair and hook-shaped nose he had. But he doesn't see her in this way. He's trying not to see her in this way. His thoughts were directed to Lily. All the time. All the time. All th-

"I never gave a real kiss, I don't know what I would do when I was with a real boy. Could you show me? Just a little, please Severus!"

He did'nt want to give in this way, but he saw himself not getting away from that look Narcissa had between eager and hopeful. He sighed trying to hide his nervousness, as if bored with it all. But in fact his heart jumped wildly in his chest. He hoped she could not hear him.

"Ok. "

He said that trying to pretend as much as possible his bored expression. She replied with a smile before approaching further. When their bodies slipped into each other, she stood on tiptoe and leaned slowly to his face. His breathing had been erratic, his heart jumping like a circus performer. But stopped halfway, with a wrinkle of irritation at the party.

"You are too high, Snape. You should be down and come to me."

He stifled a gasp of fright in her throat as she uttered the words. His heart had not diminished pace, and now noticed mild redness appearing on the girl's face. Seeing she was also nervous somehow reassured a bit when he started to lean toward her face. As was not sure how to do that work, so it was close enough to see the light freckles on her nose and he closed his eyes. Surrendering to dark by the brief moment that he was going against the mouth of the girl. Then he felt the softness of her lips. Judged softer and warmer than imagined, enjoying the feeling. He pressed them more firmly before starting any movement. Then discovered that he wanted a greater extent before starting to caress them with one's lips. Involuntarily he felt his hands gently touching her face, which responded by returning the caresses. Narcisa was amazed by the delicacy made for him when he began the act. She didn't expect him to be so firm and warm, but mostly affectionate. It was nothing like when Regulus went saliva on his face. It was beautiful, attentive and warm. She liked the feeling of affection on his lips, his nose rather large and gently touching the face of his hand warming her cheeks. How could you not like it? It was magical. So Severus, as she was enjoying the moment as much as he decided to try something more dangerous. He had never done it before, so he was unsure. But ever seen, and read in several novels. He slightly opened his mouth letting your tongue escape to gently touch her lips. But when Narcissa felt it was becoming faster and went tightened. Severus realized she was frightened to move, then stopped. Reluctantly parted her lips and opened his eyes. He noticed she stared at the floor.

"Narcissa." he allowed himself to use the first name of the girl. "What?"

She put her hand to her swollen sides and finally looked at him. The eyes were frightened and his breathing ragged. Severus didn't try a new approach, leaving room for her to recover.

"I'm just ... I don't know." She turned back to break eye contact. "I think I'm leaving."

And with that, without further explanation, she left the hall in a hurry, leaving Severus Snape with a look of total incomprehension.

After the unexpected Narcissa's reaction followed by her "escape" Severus couldn't stay in one place or continue his reading. He decided that even with the supernatural warmth of this strange spring was better return to the dungeons. Narcissa was a natural Slytherin, but it said openly that she hated the moisture from the home of Salazar.

What had just passed out so complex that it can not find a plausible reason for what happened. Train for their "beloved"? It could not be possible, after all what was the point of kissing Narcissa and not Lily? Nor do understand the reaction of the girl insisted that the whole situation first. It only proved the complexity of the female and its nuances.

He didn't return to find her the next day and even on sunny days that have passed. She also did not bother to see him. Every day they watched dine with other friends, but say nothing. She felt strangely uncomfortable when she directed her eyes for him too. Was she ... Embarrassed?

Now he found himself in a new situation. He kissed a girl and didn't know how to approach it. Just how he used to futile villains of his adolescence - the popular stupid -. It was so pathetic, impotent and futile that he wondered why spent so much time thinking about it. Maybe drowning in books could be a solution. It had been so long since he was researching about the dark arts because of the blonde that he didn't realize how missed. After all he likes the company itself. He likes the solitude.

Although relieved to see the days that followed seemed strangely empty. Nothing compared to when we finally entered Hogwarts, going to Slytherin and Lily to Gryffindor. This was a black hole that would never leave. But something did not seem right. Did he accustome to much to her annoying presence? Ridiculous. Should thank the young Black finally decided to leave him alone, even in strange circumstances.

But she came back. Two weeks after the event.

He was avoiding his favorite places since the "incident" with Narcissa. It was a way to avoid it, though he knew she was not making any effort to demand it. When he finally realized that Narcissa left once that crazy idea of friendship between them he was allowed to return to attend the empty hallway, his abandoned stone bench. She would not dare to return to the place that triggered it all.

But there she was. Severus realized by the sound of her footsteps. Soft and dancing. Narcissa was not discrete as the ladies that high society witch tried to form, nor she wanted discretion. She was all flashy and liked it. Severus did not have to disguise that had not noticed her presence, she went straight to him.

"Hello." said the blonde unceremoniously sitting beside him on the stone bench.

He didn't answer.

"I wanted to apologize." She continued not caring about the fact that the boy ignore it, she knew he was listening.

He shifted uneasily, but still did not answer.

"I talked to Sirius." He couldn't ignore it, turning dumbfounded at the girl. Since he now had his full attention, even if they said nothing, she continued with a triumphant smile on his face "You know how he is with girls. I asked if kissing is so strange, and he said that if using the tongue and still seem odd is that something is not right. I guess we did something wrong then. Still time to fix, if know what I mean. I intend to win James soon."

Severus pursed a fully disbelieving eyebrow as she finished speaking. He knew how much the blonde could be unpredictable and even a little unbalanced, but did not think she could reach this level of shamelessness. It had been two weeks they didn't speak. Blessed two weeks. And she spoke as if it had been hours since that unfortunate scene in this same place. Opening his mouth in amazement, he only managed to drop:

"You can not be serious."

The blonde just gave a face, enjoying his reaction. She's crazy, he concluded. It could not be anything else.

"All right, Snape. I'll say." She sighed, finally looking back to its normal state. "I'm sorry for the last time, okay? It was sudden and abrupt, but it was because I had been thinking about it for some time, but didn't dare. I can't ask for a boy to kiss me so suddenly, especially him. "She stressed the pronoun considering that Severus knew who it was. "I thought you as my friend could help me, and because you also like someone else. Only I got scared when things started to move. I'm an idiot, I know."

Severus did not agree or disagree, just continued to stare at her with his eyebrows raised. So first she came her head Narcissa was a girl: fragile, romantic and frightened; a little unstable and with unusual ideas, but still a maiden brought up in a traditional, almost oppressive environment. And as much as he had no tact to deal with their own feelings and how to demonstrate them to others. He was sympathetic to her, that it was not common. Then he remembered the scene two weeks ago and concluded that it was not bad what happened, but strange, uncomfortable.

And yet there was the argument that convinced him to start with it: Lily. Will it one day be in the same situation but with Lily? It would be worthwhile to spend this time with Narcissa in the future to be able to provide the same to Lily?

"You think we should try again?" He asked so low that she could barely hear his voice.  
But out enough to Narcissa, who saw their eyes light up with anticipation.

"I think it would be interesting."

Then she moved again. Dangerously. Severus could glimpse again the freckles on your nose.

Severus sighed, letting his thoughts traveling on why was agreeing with it after all. A distraction? Or he does liked the first experience that was eager to repeat it? Didn't seem right to enjoy this kind of situation, but when it saw the light skin and its floral scent his thoughts strayed at the same time the logical sense of it all. There was no logic. There was her blue eyes and her floral perfume.

"I'll hold your face." he said.

"It's all right."

"You have to use the tongue."

"Right."

"You are ready?"

"Yup."

Then he found himself again approaching. She closed her eyes, he imitated clenching his eyelids and let his instincts guide you toward him. This time he dared to take his hand to the nape of the girl before her lips touch it other. And when they finally reached the soft lips, he started slowly.

He moved slowly and carefully. She seemed more relaxed with the kiss this time, corresponding with more security and courage. He felt her gasp softly as he tried to intensify the movement. He didnt know exactly how to get it without scaring it again but tried again half open his mouth to let his tongue touch the soft her lips. Narcissa did not object, however, corresponded to the stimulus too well when he felt the blonde own tongue sought to intensify the affection.

The subtle sweet taste of first kiss became much stronger and present as it deepened. It was an equation, as their potions, which combined with all the elements seemed to go well: the softness of the lips, the taste of mouth, the smell of her perfume, skin smoothness. It was unprecedented and unparalleled.

Narcissa saw the heat from top to bottom as they let that slow movement more urgent and intense. The needed more contact, needed more friction. Barely noticed as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and he squeezed and stroked his neck. He wanted to move in her hair, always had the curiosity to know if his black tresses were so greasy as appeared. They were testified when she began to mess them. It had a smooth texture, thick, good to go hands.

Her caresses left him more excited. He wanted to feel it more widely as he knew she also wanted to feel. His hand slipped off the face to the neck. Neck to the back. Back to the thighs.

Narcissa gasped, and again stopped the movement. They eventually split up when reminded that also needed air.

Severus opened his eyes for fear of seeing the same expression frightened on the blonde's face. But he was not there. His lips were swollen, heaving a smile. The dark, thirsty eyes. She was pleased.

"That was different." She concluded amidst wheezing.

He did'nt know how to respond, so just nodded.

"The next time we test this hands thing. I must go now."

Severus took a while before he thinks what she really meant by that. He opened his mouth to speak, but she was getting up from the stone bench and straightening her skirt.

"What do you mean by next tim-...?"

But she turned up with a huge smile on her face, as if they just had a casual conversation, and left, skipping down the hall.

Severus knew it could not be good.

The third time was a place away from the castle, near the Owlery. Narcissa was talkative on any subject and he was forced to respond. Until the sudden moment she stood before him and cornered him on the stone wall, standing on tiptoe to approach him.

Narcissa had become more urgent, more intense with that kiss. She didn't wait for their quick talk to stick her tongue directly into his mouth as she messed with his hair. This time out he frightened Narcissa holding her arms and forcing the blonde to get away from him.

"What will happen if we continue to do this?" He asked in a wheezing.

"We will continue friends as always."

"I am not your friend."

"Then we will be colleagues that kiss occasionally."

She shrugged and went back to smirk. Severus felt defeated and allowed her to come again.

The frequency of their conversations didn't follow the same since the first one incident. Narcissa returned to demand it to talk about homework, and even sometimes could have a casual conversation as before. But every time they were alone she took advantage of the situation to jump into his arms and begin to kiss him shamelessly. The worst is that he didn't know how to divert the situation. Every time she saw him alone, he could see the mischievous look of blonde, followed by a lower lip bite that ended with her insistently pulling his neck and gasping in his arms.

They don't talk about Lily. Either she was saying something about James. They continued with his training and did not ask anything to the other on any progress with your loved ones. The presence of Narcissa in his life was inversely proportional to the presence of Lily. The more he seeing the blonde the least he sees the redhead. He felt Lily slpping through his fingers. He was concerned but didn't see how to approach. Potter was a constant around Lily. Although she still claimed anyone who would listen that they had nothing, he knew something was going on and it hurt him.

Delve into the dark arts was not a consequence of Lily's stepping back. He was interested in the subject, was not to blame if Lily vehemently reproached their studies. Until he began to hear rumors. Rumors about a wizard who manipulated the dark arts, a powerful wizard who could purge any backpack filth of the wizarding world.

Narcissa usually abstained this issue. The times she looked for him ended in kisses, hugs and caresses. They never passed it. But Severus began to feel involved with the trials of her when they were not alone. He longed for the times they were together. It was the moment that combined stress of studies and your stress with Lily. Or at least that's what he was trying to convince himself.

The meetings have become part of their daily lives. It had times Narcissa dared call him in the middle of the common room to flee to a place reserved. He could not fail to be used on such occasions. Rare were the times he even drove to the meetings. Narcissa had an unstable personality and wild too much for his peaceful everyday. Sometimes shes unbuttoned some spots of her shirt, completely decentralizing whatever he had to do to fantasize about doing the scene. Once she grabbed one of the empty corridors to simulate the dangers of a busted. It was exciting. And very funny, he found himself thinking.

During the holidays he didn't see her once. He knew which family she belonged and what they would say if they found out what was up. He took the opportunity to try to erase the image of the blonde's thoughts as she concentrated on the magnificent art of darkness. He failed entirely.

His last year started with a strange incident involving Narcissa, an empty cabin, and a lost tie.

The meetings continued. This time Severus seeking more the blonde. Every time he saw the damn Potter near Lily felt almost mad. And he didn't like when he saw Narcisa glances directed at him. It was almost a dilemma.

The apex of that feeling he didn't want to call jealous - jealous of Narcissa? Of course not. - It was when he saw one of Hogsmeade trips with Potter. Narcissa never walked with Severus for Hogsmeade, she was afraid to see them together. But not Potter, apparently. He gritted his teeth to see that entered a teahouse emanating funny heart-shaped vapors . He didn't wait to talk to her, he left the village with his teeth grinding - of cold, of course - looking to stick in their darkness arts books.

And the girl did not say anything about that meeting. In fact, she was not looking for it for a week after Hogsmeade. He missed their daily quick kisses in a lonely place of the castle during the week, but would never admit to it. But he was so angry with the meeting with Narcissa and Potter that he didn't dare to go after her. When she drove her eyes he turned the face. She got irritated everytime, I could tell. But he didn't give up. She did'nt deserve his attention.

Narcissa then returned with the crazed eyes of fury when he finally found themselves alone. He ignored her as he had the first time. But it was now much more daring with regard to him and also more loose. He withdrew the book from the hand of the boy with a slap.

"You can stop this ridiculous jelousy, Snape!" She screamed. Severus thanked that no one to listened to them.

"I do not know what you're talking about."

"Oh, we both know right. You saw me with James in Hogsmeade and now is jealous!"

"So what for this drama for me, Black? Why not back with your Potter and leave me alone, as it has done in the last week?"

"It's ridiculous, and thats not why I stopped talking to you!" She screamed with the squeaky voice and with tears almost out of her eyes.

He raised an eyebrow, indifferent.

"Potter rejected me! Amused?"

Severus didn't know well what to say. He knew of the platonic passion that Narcissa has for Potter and he based on that why she was looking for this only. He did'nt know then he should be relieved that Narcissa would not get involved with the bloody Potter or desperate because now there was no reason for her to get his kisses.

"It wasn't for this reason that I was afraid to talk to you ... " she said, her voice a little more controlled, although tearful.

"Then why?" He questioned almost like a sigh.

She raised her little right hand and he could glimpse the reason. A beautiful and large diamond ring shone on her ring finger, reflecting the bright light in the well-cut stone. He swallowed the dry, knowing what that meant.

"I'm engaged." She said. "That's why."

He felt something like a punch in the stomach hitting him on the head. Of course, one day Narcissa family decide the best for her future setting an advantageous marriage for when she finished her studies. But he was not prepared to hear that. I was not jealous. It was not jealousy. Perhaps concern. Never jealous.

"And that means ...?" Attempted to start, afraid of what might listen.

"Does not mean anything." That's what she said before feeling the taste of her lips against his.

Nothing has changed in his habits to see Narcissa that year. Even after the official announcement of their marriage. She seemed to see itself as a mere formality. She was fully aware that the day should take the perfect wife of paper that had been trained to be. But nothing prevented to continue looking for Severus. He, in turn, had to study for the NEWTs, sought to relate better to the witch society, researching on the man's self titled Lord Voldemort and his revolutionary ideas at the same time he seeing Lily establish a relationship with Potter. But nothing prevented his meetings with the blonde Slytherin. He knows that after that year all will be over.

Then he left Hogwarts. Narcissa remained. From time to time he sent letters which they exchanged information about the ideology of the Dark Lord. She agreed with their ideas to the supported his follower posture. But no kisses. No more meetings.

He spent that last year suffered the absence of Lily. Loses hated it and hated to see that she planned to marry Potter. The hatred that gnawed at his soul only drove the search for dark arts. The Lord liked it, he said that could use it for more refined tasks. He liked that.

And he hadn't Narcissa to distract him. Narcissa did not have to hear it. As the year ran she looked as far as his own Lily. It also hurt inexplicably. He was convinced to deal with the absence of Narcissa was only a physical issue. Nothing more than this.

Another summer has passed. Become one of the most trusted men of the Dark Lord. He considered other thoroughbred diners so inferior intellectually as Muggles themselves. Among them was Lucius Malfoy, an unpleasant and snobbish man who was about to marry Narcissa. He could not help but feel sorry for the girl, and victorious every time Lucius sent him a snob look and he remembered the meetings he had with his fiancée.

Never expected things aright in that direction.

In fact, he already thought so. The lonely nights he dreamed he could feel more than just the thighs of the blonde when her kisses evolved to something more intense. He was trying to focus on Lily's face, but it was the body of Narcissa that flooded their dreams and thoughts. But he never believed that could advance the signal. He wanted, and a lot, but knew it was not her goal.

Until that day that Narcissa appeared bridal dress on the door of your home.

She was there with the beautiful white dress and chaste emphasizing its natural beauty and delicate features. She wore no makeup and her hair was not combed. Not carrying any stock or fixture, not even the bouquet. It was only her and the dress.

"What are you doing here? How do you know where is my house?" He asked, ignoring the fact that the didn't see each other for almost two years.

When she gave that familiar smirk he knew immediately that she would never give the answer.

"How long, Snape. I missed our workouts"

She came, not in the same spirit he always did, but rested her hands on his chest pushing gently forcing open the way to enter. Since it would be too outrageous she remained there wedding dress, didn't objecting to her to get inside.

The blonde spent little time analyzing his home with disdain. She turned back to him, an amused smile on her lips. He frowned, afraid of what would come.

"What do you want after all, Narcissa?"

"Remember when we began our meetings, about three years at Hogwarts?"

He nodded coldly. He learned from the Lord to control his emotions. He do not blush, he do not feel. He hid it in a cold facade.

"I said I wanted to kiss you because I didn't know how to do this with the person I liked." She paused, his eyes wandering back through the house. He sensed that she was nervous because he avoided eye contact.

"I remember."

"So ... "she let her eyes wander a little longer before focusing on it. They were dark and penetrated. Frightened and ... seductive. "I do not know how to do this on their wedding night."

The statement was too heavy for the brief understanding. He could be mortified by hours with that suggestion, but had not had time to answer. Narcissa strode toward him. She did not take much effort to reach it this time, because the high heels that also reproduced a noise on the ground, allowing it to grab his neck fiercely.

He matched the thirsty kiss for taste her again. His hands were direct to your waist, feeling the unusual wedding dress texture. She messed with hishair was as usual, but heaved more desperate, longing, wistful.

They staggered without unglued until a closet. There was a sound of something shattering on the floor, but he paid no attention, bothering to explore the known mouth and slide his hands down annoying wedding dress. He ran his lips to her neck, nibbling and sucking the pale skin with floral smell. She moaned down hugging his back as he felt the taste of the region. His fingers began to look for the hasty buttons. He raised his chin forcing him to envisage.

"I want to be taken to the room as a bride."

Severus obeyed. He bent his knees and fit in his arms. She took advantage of the proximity of their faces for depositing soft kisses. Severus was not a very strong man but Narcissa was light and small, not struggling to guide her to his room, where the gently left on the bed.

He turned to kiss her when positioned his body over her. He wanted to end it with a touch of wand. But knew she deserved better. So he returned to his job kissing her neck and little piece of skin that the dress showed.

Narcissa bent enough that he could return to tinker on his back. So fingers flew automatically to the buttons, pulling one by one in a hurry, but accurately. She helped get him over the head having trouble with the bulky skirt. She was not worried about knead it or spoil it, just wanted to get rid of that white weight as quickly as possible. Then he had the first glimpse of her lingerie. Black lace, making a wonderful contrast with her white skin. He left his lips gently kiss your newfound body until she began to feel impatient and pull take of his coat.

He didn't want to admit that he fears that she feels disappointed with his body, but Narcissa didn't stop herself to start taking his clothes off. She bit her lip seductively when he began to unbutton his shirt. She was not disappointed. Also took the opportunity to make a path to his neck kisses to his chest.

He took off his pants in one swift movement and returned to paste their bodies. She moaned louder when she felt the bulk of his pants nestle between her legs. Then began fidgeting seeking more contact. He noted that satisfaction a groan and seeking the opening of her bra.

She was perfect. Even better than he'd imagine in your dreams. Let his hands gently shake the region, pulling her moans, but did not focus much on that. He doesn't want to scare her. And he was so inexperienced as she did not want to hurt her with his lack of tact.

But her body still wanted more attention on the bottom. She caressed his legs intertwined waiting for the moment. She got a little nervous when holding the straps of her panties. But followed firm. As he revealed that expected piece of the body, realized she was shaking a little and forced him to close his legs. Then she turned back to his face. She was on fire so red it was. He wanted also not blush to her face, although he saw what was being useless.

He tried reassuring as he pulled her legs. He removed the underwear somewhat anxious. He planted a kiss on her lips before you place between your legs.

He had to look at her to make sure of that. Her look said it all.

It started with the maximum possible care knowing that Narcissa had never done that before. She let out a loud groan, but her expression seemed in pain. He moved a little, but again she grimaced, feeling uncomfortable. He thought for a stop and retire. He didn't want to see her suffer for their lack of experience. But she hissed one "Continue" when he did not follow with the movement. Nodding again he continued. Slowly and carefully moving. He felt so good inside her, she was so warm and receptive he knew she deserved better than those clumsy movements. She then began to move her hips around him while his moans increased. It was enough that he thrusts with more speed and strength. Soon it does not contain more then gasp and moan fiercely as he increased the movement. He found himself sweating and releasing strange noises through his mouth, but the only thing that mattered now was Narcissa and how it matched their thrusts. The face writhing in pleasure, red and wet and calling out his name was driving him crazy. He knew that he would not last long, its climax was near. He leaned in to kiss her again, she scratched his back as he bent.

Then came the moment that clouded his mind. When he heard that she called his name out enough to give the act and spread up into her. Let the body fall tired but satisfied, getting her arms the welcoming.

She spread small kisses on his head as he stroked her. He would not let her inside, though. The image turns out as perfect as possible. Narcissa beamed with satisfaction: all the features on your face and the sparkle in his eyes indicated that yes.

But it lasted very little. After receiving another kiss from her, Narcissa began searching his clothes, dressed up so slowly that was enough to make him excited again. This time is allowed to use the wand to restore the wedding dress. It would be the last time he would see her dressed like that. Not invited.

She gave a quick peck on his lips when he finished dressing. Severus was still in bed, naked, stupefied with his attitude. She looked peaceful and fully satisfied. Before she could leave the room,he didn't hold back in asking.

"Why, Narcissa?

She faked a shrug, but he saw the amused glint in her eyes.

"It is the habit."


End file.
